


James' Letters

by mia_marauder_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Closure, Hermione Granger is Adelaide Snape, James Knew, James writes letters to Adelaide after she leaves, and then he dies, if u want closure for Adelaide this is all I can offer u, im not adding many tags because if im honest i dont remember all that happens here, my bad - Freeform, shit sucks man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_marauder_potter/pseuds/mia_marauder_potter
Summary: James writes letters to Adelaide after she leaves. These are those letters.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & James Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Letter One**

_ 27th April, 1979 _

_ Addy. You left a week ago today. We’ve all been struggling, some more than others. I tried channeling it into the fight, but Sirius was right. It’s not what you wanted for me, but what else can I do?  _

_ I feel like I need to talk to you, you know. The longer we fight, the harder it is to think about what will happen to me and, assumedly, Lily. How the hell did you live with us for years, knowing what you know?  _

_ If I’m being honest, I’ve struggled with whether or not to tell Lily that we’re going to die. I think Mum noticed, because she sat me down and gave me a right talking to. Talked about how you sacrificed so much, being with us and putting yourself through hell, through war again, just for us. She said I’d be spitting on the memory of you if I tried to change anything.  _

_ But I need to know… what would I even change? What would I have to do different to keep my family alive and together? What mistake are we going to make?  _

_ I know you’re reading this twenty years in the future, but… tell me. Just tell me, Addy. Give me that, even if I won’t know. Let me pretend I had a choice in this. _

_ All my love, _

_ James. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Letter Two**

_ 29th December, 1979 _

_ Hey Addy.  _

_ I didn’t really think I’d write another one of these, but… It feels wrong, not letting you know, even though you already know.  _

_ Today there was a sudden, aggressive outbreak of Dragon Pox in St. Mungo’s. We think it was some sort of targeted attack. A lot of people died. It was bad. Mum and Dad were there for a meeting with the board and they didn’t make it.  _

_ I’m not really sure what to do now. I can’t get letters to Moony and a Patronus is too dangerous… I can’t really let him know until he gets back. I feel useless. I guess that’s why I’m writing this. At least I can tell you.  _

_ The funeral is in two days. We’re going to bury them in the Potter cemetery. We’ve reserved plots for Lily and myself, but also for you, Sirius, Remus, their spouses, and Regulus. Leon is welcome to join us only after he writes out a heartfelt apology and turns it over to Sirius for inspection. He’s  _ **_almost_ ** _ as pissed as I am about Leon just leaving like that.  _

_ We have more news that you obviously know… Lily’s pregnant. I think it’s Harry. You never really said if he had siblings, but I’m guessing not. You also told us your birthdate, and you must’ve been born a few months ago. It’s weird existing in a world with you when you aren’t really  _ **_you_ ** _. _

_ I miss you. We all miss you. It isn’t right without you here, but there isn’t much we can do about it. Instead of fighting for you, I’m going to live as much of my life as happy as possible. I hope you’ll do the same for me.  _

_ Love, _

_ James. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Letter Three**

_ 28th October, 1981 _

_ Adelaide, _

_ It’s been a while since I’ve written one of these. This will be the last one.  _

_ It took me a really long time to work it out, but I did. I’ve got it. You always knew you’d said too much, didn’t you? Sometimes I think you weren’t trying to preserve the future. Sometimes I think you wanted us to change it. Right now, I’m convinced of it.  _

_ I’m writing this letter because I can’t sleep. I haven’t actually done much sleeping in the past few days since I figured it out. Admittedly, it took me a while. I didn’t really want to believe it, but every time I think about it, it just makes so much sense.  _

_ Why don’t I break it down for you? You already know everything I’m about to say, but keep reading anyway. _

_ I think the first clue was being put into hiding a year ago. It was actually a year ago on Halloween that we were hidden, and I couldn’t get the date out of my head. 31st October, 1980. It was important, but wrong, wasn’t it?  _

_ Because you told Sirius, and he told us. 31st October, 1981. That’s the date. The one you had to leave by. But why? You never told us. Sirius said he asked, but you refused to say.  _

_ But then you didn’t leave then. That pissed Sirius off pretty bad, I think. After he got over being upset that you were gone, he was pissed that you’d left so early. I think it was especially because we don’t know  _ **_why_ ** _ you left early. What happened at that raid? That Death Eater got really close to you, but what did he say? What’d he do? _

_ I guess that’s beside the point.  _

_ So, you left early. Sirius moved on, but I feel like it was more than the raid, wasn’t it? You changed your mind. Halloween this year was too late to leave. There was something that wasn’t right. Something you’d change if you were here when it happened.  _

_ After I figured that out, I spent a little over a month trying to figure out what the fuck was so important that you had to leave - what you’d change just by existing in this time. And it wasn’t really until Remus came home and visited us that I realized the answer to that question.  _

_ Remus asked why he wasn’t picked as Secret Keeper. We told him that he was doing too dangerous of a job, working with the packs. He said that it should’ve been you.  _

_ It should’ve.  _

_ It would’ve.  _

_ It hit me as soon as he said it that  _ **_you_ ** _ being entrusted with our safety was what would’ve changed. Because as much as we care about Peter, you are logically a better choice. Not to be insensitive, but you survived hours of torture and didn’t even give up what Bellatrix wanted. You’d have kept us safe, wouldn’t you? _

_ So it was something about Peter being Secret Keeper, then. Which kinda makes sense. He’s not as strong as the rest of us, and he’s had questionable morals for a few years now.  _

_ There was more to it. It got me really thinking about Peter, then. Peter and you.  _

_ Do you remember when we met for the first time? I do. You saved us from being cursed by those fifth years, and we introduced ourselves. You sort of looked like you were going to throw up when you saw Peter. I just thought you were feeling sick from the train.  _

_ Then you really didn’t like him. You  _ **_never_ ** _ liked him. You went out of your way to avoid him, and when you were forced to be together, you were borderline cruel. After three years of it, we stopped asking and just kept you two apart.  _

_ Dumbledore told us there’s a spy in the Order, did you know? I guess he did a test with us and talked about a safehouse for the Bones’ that was actually empty, and it got raided the next day. He’s compartmentalizing now. He doesn’t trust us anymore, and why should he?  _

_ Thing is, I know who the spy is. It was really hard, coming to terms with it, honestly. Peter’s been one of my best friends for as long as you have. But he’s never really been like us, has he? He’s never been angry at the injustice we’re facing in this war. He was never  _ **_really_ ** _ supportive of Moony. I think he only became an Animagus because the rest of us were.  _

_ Sirius and Remus had a falling out a few months ago that left Sirius certain that Remus is the spy, but he’s wrong. It’s Peter.  _

_ Peter is also our Secret Keeper. _

_ You originally said you had to leave by 31st October, 1981. _

_ Peter… he’s a Death Eater. _

_ All of this put together suggests that we’re going to die in a few days. We’re going to die and you knew when, how, and presumably why.  _

_ I can’t fucking imagine that. I can’t imagine knowing Sirius is going to die and being able to stop it, but not doing it.  _

_ I’m not saying this because I’m mad, Addy. I’m saying this because I want you to know that I understand what’s going to happen, and I know I have the ability to change it. I have the ability to change it and I’m not going to.  _

_ You worked so hard to make sure everyone gets to where they need to be in the future. You, Regulus, Fabian and Gideon, Avery, Leon… you deserve the future as much as you deserved the past.  _

_ I want you to give Harry the memories you have. The good ones. Show him our wedding, but also show him the day Lily said yes when I asked her out. Show him your favorite memories of us and let him know who we are as people.  _

_ Anyway, I’ve gone on long enough. As I said, this will be my last letter to you, should everything go the way I think it will. So a few final words.  _

_ I love you, Adelaide. You’re my sister. You are family. I will never regret meeting you or having you in my life. I want you to live a happy, fulfilled life. Take care of my son and our friends, but always take care of yourself. If you can’t do that, let the people around you take care of you.  _

_ I need to get back to bed before Lily comes to find me.  _

_ All my love and all my thanks, _

_ Your brother, James.  _


End file.
